zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunting the Hunter
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Chief Bogo had already sent several policemen to find out who was catching so many thugs, because the police sometimes found thugs already trapped when they were chasing them, all they found was that it was just an animal. Obviously he was not the target of the cop as a bandit, but if he had the ability to find bad guys, maybe he would become a good ally for her, so as a last resort he sends Nick and Judy to find out that he is they had no difficulty finding Hunter Foxer, nor finding Evilon, so they're a great choice to find him. Characters * Nick, Judy, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bandit(extras) and Ace Story "Well, we sent several police officers to find out who is catching the thugs besides us, so you two are the ones closest to finding out who he is," says Chief Bogo "Okay sir, but I do not think this guy is a bad guy, I mean, look what he's done so far, as far as we know, this Ace guy has captured more than 50 bad guys in 5 months, , the most sought after by us, so why do you want to meet him? '' asks Nick '' You did not understand Nick, I'm not saying he's a bad guy, quite the contrary, he alone managed to capture that impressive number of thugs, so maybe he would be a great support for us, '' he replies. '' I understood, then, what's the first step? '' Nick asks '' Go to Clawhauser, we may not have seen him, but surveillance cameras, '' he says. '' Understood sir '' Judy says So they go to the front desk to find some clue about Ace's whereabouts '' Hey Clawhauser, Chief Bogo sent us here, told us you can help us find the last place where this 'Ace' was seen, "says Nick "Hmmm ... oh yes, Ace, well, the last place he was seen in the Sahara Square, start there, but good luck, he's one of the biggest mysteries we've ever dealt with," he says. '' Well, thank you, but I think we can do it, '' says Judy So they go to the Sahara Square looking for Ace '' Well, the last time we were here was to find Foxer, '' says Nick '' Yeah, and to think he's loose now, it's really uncomfortable, '' says Judy When Chief Bogo warns Nick and Judy about a bandit fleeing in that region, they quickly depart to an alley where the thug is hiding, also hoping to find Ace, as his mysterious apparitions often occur at the moment. As they reach the alley in silence they see Ace on his back, handcuffing a fainted thug. '' Is he? '' Judy asks, whispering. "It can only be him. ACE '' Nick calls him Then Ace realizes he's seen, gets up, puts his hands in his pockets and slowly comes around, allowing Nick and Judy to see his face, they are impressed to see that he was a boy of apparently 18 years '' So ... are you Ace? '' Nick asks. "Looks like you already figured that out," he replies. "We want you to come with us," says Judy Why? I'm not a criminal, '' he replies. "We know, but maybe you could help us in the search for bad guys," says Nick. '' It seems like it was so easy to find, was not it? Bogo was right, you really are the best ZPD, but anyway, I think I'll refuse, I can handle these bad guys, and you, besides, I do not have to be a cop to do what I'm doing, "he says. "Okay, but ... what's your name? Who are you really? '' Asks Nick. "That's the biggest question I'm sorry about, but I will not tell you, you have to arrest me first," he says. '' If so, we will do that, we do not want to hurt him Ace, we just want your help '' says Nick '' And you already have, do you think capturing all these bad guys was easy? '' He says '' Ace, you're coming with us now, '' Nick says sternly. '' So try to reach me, '' says Ace So Ace fled but Nick and Judy chased him, they did not stop, Ace was fast, and possessed an impressive agility, until he managed to fool them after a while. On the return to ZPD, Nick and Judy tell what happened to Chief Bogo '' So he was a boy? '' Says Bogo '' Yes sir, but it was extremely agile, we almost caught him, '' says Judy '' So he refused, at least you brought the thug he captured, but we need to convince him, '' says Bog '' Yeah, '' says Nick "So what do you suggest we do?" Bogo asks. "If we know the next place where the bad guy will act, we can stop him and capture Ace," Nick says. "Well, luckily we learned that there will be an assault on a small shop that is also located in the Sahara Square at 7 o'clock in the evening," says Chief Bogo '' Great, first we have to make sure the bad guy does not make any victims, '' says Nick "I'll take care of it, I'll secretly watch the bad guy during the assault, probably Ace will appear during his escape, so you can chase him Nick," says Judy '' Okay, looks like we're going to hunt the hunter, '' says Nick Then the exact 7 hours, when the robbery happened, Nick and Judy are in position, until the bad guy arrives. With the arrival at the exact time, it seems that the thief had already planned, everything, he must have considered the possible arrival of Nick and Judy or any other police officer, but he would not expect them to be cautious, because they know why they are here , because the thug is not the main target. Then the thug runs away, trying to hide between the premises "Now Nick. Remember, it's not our goal, it's Ace, it's just not to lose sight of the bad guy and expect him to appear, be quick but discreet, '' Judy says through the radio '' Understood carrots '' Nick responds as he runs Until the bandit enters an alley, one of Ace's places attacks him, and their guess was not wrong, Ace appeared in front of the bandit, so Nick silently watched everything that was taking place. "You do not go anywhere," says Ace. '' Get out of my way, boy, otherwise you will get hurt '' says the bandit "Wow, what a fright, you really think you own this place, do not you?" Says Ace ironically. '' And we are! I'll speak for the last time, get out of my way, '' the bandit repeats '' Well, it looks like I have to get hurt, '' says Ace. Then the villain begins to glare Ace '' Come on, attack me, or are you scared to lose to a boy? '' Ace provokes him. '' AAAAAHH I WILL FINISH YOU BOY '' the bandito screams and goes up Ace Then the bandit attempts to hit Ace, but he deflects and hits the bandit's belly causing him to faint, and Nick follows it all. "Wow, he's ... agile ... and ... strong," Nick says quietly. Then he handcuffs the bad guy just like he did the other. '' I know you're there, '' Ace tells Nick. '' How did you know I was here? '' Nick asks. "First, I knew you would not give up on this story of turning into a cop, and second, I'm a mystery to you, is not it?" He says. '' Yes Ace, that's the problem, do not make me chase you again '' says Nick "If you want me to go with you, you have to reach me," he says. '' So, since it's the last, I'll do it, '' says Nick. Then Ace starts to run, and Nick chases him down every alley, for every path they find, until after turning around in a path, Ace disappears, but reappears behind Nick "Why do you keep insisting?" Asks Ace. '' Because we need you, we'll do whatever it takes to bring peace to this city, and we'll do whatever it takes to take it with us Ace, I'm sorry, '' Nick says. "No, do not feel, I understand what you feel Nick, you want to do whatever it takes, to prevent others from going through what you went through," says Ace. '' What have I been through? '' He says. '' Oh come on, it seems all the cops think so. Tell me Nick, what happened to you? '' Asks Ace. '' Well, I had a dream, a dream that did not come true, because of who I was, who I am, that's all they did to me, '' he says. '' They did away with their dream did not they? But even you do not want that to happen to anyone, eh? "Says Ace. '' NO, of course not, I want to prevent anyone else from suffering from bandits or from prejudice or from any other threat that exists. Since I've become a cop, that's all I think about, "he says. "If you want me to go with you, you have to reach me," he says. '' So, since it's the last, I'll do it, '' says Nick. '' You know Nick, I ... I've never met my parents, I've had to be alone for my whole life, but my biggest dream was to end the evil that exists in this world, it was not the fault of these innocent people the suffering I I passed, but maybe I could stop someone else from going through it, '' he says. '' So that's why you ... '' he says '' Yeah, I know you do not want to get me wrong, Nick, but in this world, you do not have to be a police officer to bring peace. Do you know why I'm called 'Ace'? Ace of Swords represents attitude, you have everything to achieve your dream Nick, just be willing, so if my dream is to bring peace no matter who I am, this is what I will do, in fact, I think You understand, "he says. '' Wow Ace, i... i did not know '' Nick says moved '' All right Nick, but promise me two things, do not come after me, and keep my secret '' Ace says '' Right, '' he says. Then Ace left, disappearing from the scene, while Nick took the thug who was still fainted, and upon arriving in the car, Judy sees that Ace was not with him '' He ran away? '' Judy asks. '' Yes, I mean ... I let him get away, '' Nick responds. ''What? Why? '' She asks. "Because ...he does not have to be a cop to help us, does he? " Nick says smiling '' What do you mean? Judy asks. '' I'll explain later, we're going to take this thug to the ZPD, '' Nick says. Upon arriving at the ZPD, Nick asked Chief Bogo to cancel himself from that day, any search for Ace, he did not report in detail what happened, said only that Ace did not want them to look for him, and that he would support policia as soon as she needs it, but what Nick will never forget is the meaning of that symbol. THE END Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:OC stories Category:Relative to Ace Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Predator Category:Predators Category:Hyena Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Teenager Category:Male character Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen